


All That You Can't Leave Behind

by cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Pre-Series, Rain, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ends up wrapping his arm around her waist halfway through the museum and when they stand in front of a display about Jackie Robinson, she leans her head against his shoulder. Will thinks he’s never loved anyone more than he loves MacKenzie McHale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Can't Leave Behind

This is the first weekend he’s ever been away with MacKenzie from the city and he’s a little nervous about it. It’s one thing for her to stay over for a night or two at his place but there’s always the expectation that her place is just a cab drive away and she can leave at any point. This is a four day long weekend over Memorial Day and it’s just going to be him, MacKenzie and a cabin on the lake. 

There’s always the option of going into town but the point of a vacation was for him to get away from people, not go rub elbows with strangers, and he’s just nervous. It’s a three and a half hour drive from the city up to the place he’s rented and he hopes that MacKenzie isn’t feeling too chatty; could be great, could be torture. 

She brings half the world with her, it seems, and he’s a little scared all her shit won’t fit in the trunk of his Audi but it does and when MacKenzie slides in next to him, she leans across the gearshift to give him a soft, sensuous kiss. “Aren’t you excited about going on holiday together?”

Will laughs. “Vacation, MacKenzie. Long weekend. Not holiday. That makes it sound like it’s a hell of a lot more exotic than it is.” She makes a little face and settles in her seat but they’re barely on the road before she starts fidgeting, fiddling around with the radio until she finds a station that plays nothing but oldies. As much as he wants to be cranky about it, there’s something charming about MacKenzie warbling her way through Roy Orbison and Bonnie Raitt in something that only remotely resembles in key and musically sound. When the song segues into The Who, Will drums his fingers against the steering wheel and they burn miles without really saying very much. 

First hurdle down. He hasn’t made MacKenzie hate him on a car trip and he doesn’t hate her.

***

When they get to the cottage he’s rented, it takes him a good little while to get everything out of the car and they end up leaving all of it in a pile in the living room in favor of stripping off their clothes and hopping in the shower. He’s always liked showering with a woman but it’s a little different with MacKenzie because the noises she makes when his hands sink into her hair are positively obscene. She wears it a little past her shoulders and he loves running his hands through it; he lathers it up and massages her scalp for a little bit before rinsing, hand shielding her eyes from the shampoo streaming down her skin.

MacKenzie links her arms around his neck and drags him down for a long, hot kiss and Will presses his palm against the shower door, his other hand cupping her hip and drawing her close. Fuck. He’s too old and too tall to have sex in a shower in a renovated Victorian but he guesses he’s going to, judging by how MacKenzie has backed up against the wall and hooked her leg over his hip. He rocks against her a few times, cock brushing against her slick cunt, and when she whimpers he slides in with one smooth motion. It takes some doing but he manages to get his hand between them to rub at her clit and it only takes a few minutes before MacKenzie lets out a high-pitched cry and he feels her tightening around him. He follows, gripping her hips tightly, and he eases her down before lathering his hands up with soap and sliding them along the curves of her breasts, down her soft belly, over her ass. 

He guesses there’s something to sharing a shower with MacKenzie on a regular basis but he’s not sure if his heart can take it.

***

They pick a rainy day to clear out of the house and go to the Baseball Hall of Fame. MacKenzie doesn’t look particularly enthused but she perks up after a little while and as they wander through a veritable orgy for a baseball buff, he feels MacKenzie slip her hand into his. He’s never really been too into public displays of affection but he squeezes her hand back, enjoying the feel of her slender fingers against his.

“Did you play baseball, Will?” He nods. Years and years of baseball, first just pickup games with his brother and sisters and then later he played Little League even though his parents didn’t really have the money to waste on uniforms. He played for the school teams in junior high and high school and played well enough to get a full scholarship to University of Nebraska; he finished in two years because his desire to get the fuck out was greater than his desire to get drafted into the MLB. Besides, the epicondylitis in his elbow and his bad knee wouldn’t have let him last in the majors very long.

MacKenzie points at an exhibit about Cy Young and tries to talk about pitching stats and fails and Will thinks he’s never loved a woman more than this one, this beautiful English woman trying her best to learn baseball for seemingly his benefit and his alone.

He ends up wrapping his arm around her waist halfway through the museum and when they stand in front of a display about Jackie Robinson, she leans her head against his shoulder. Will thinks he’s never loved anyone more than he loves MacKenzie McHale.

***

The afternoon of their last day at the house, there’s a huge storm that knocks out the power and the house gets stuffy very quickly. Will is more than used to his creature comforts and so is MacKenzie; it’s not long before they’re both complaining and miserable about being cooped up. They’re snapping at one another for every minor offense and finally MacKenzie makes a long, frustrated noise that doesn’t seem to have any words in it. Will throws up his hands and reaches for one of hers, tugging her out onto the wide porch.

The thunder and lightning have stopped but it’s still raining and the porch is deep enough that they can enjoy the cool that the storm has brought without getting soaked. There’s a porch swing and they both settle on it, Will’s arm sliding around MacKenzie’s shoulders. She sighs heavily and he toys with her hair, unsure of how to say what he desperately wants to say.

“MacKenzie? I know it’s...early. And I know you’re going to think I’m insane but I want to tell you something without fear of judgment. Do I get carte blanche for this?”

She looks up at him with big brown eyes and a little worried furrow between her brows. He kisses it and smiles, nervous. “I love you, MacKenzie.”

She laughs. “Oh. And here I thought you were going to tell me you once robbed a bank or something. I can live with the fact that you love me.”

Will sighs in relief and even though MacKenzie keeps close, watching the rain with him, he notices she hasn’t said it back.

Damn.


End file.
